Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast
by The World type BETA
Summary: Truth or Dare with the P3 and P4 cast..what can i say? Feel free to leave truths and dares in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, welcome to my first fic, Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast. Enjoy…**

**Location: Backstage**

The Author: Alright, is everyone and everything ready?

Stagehand Biggs: Yes sir, we're all set! Except…

The Author: Except what? We only got 15 minutes before the show starts!

Stagehand Wedge: The co-hostess for tonight is-

Terra Branford: I'm here! *runs to the author* Sorry I'm late, there's a big traffic jam on the way here. Plus Locke isn't very good at driving…*scowls*

The Author: Fine! But go to the make-up room quickly; the show is starting in a few minutes!

Terra: Okay! *runs off to the make-up room*

The Author: So, with that little snag out of the way, is everything ready?

Biggs and Wedge: YES SIR!

The Author: Alright then…_let's do this._

**Location: ToD Stage ON AIR**

Cid: Okay, on 3, 2, 1, ACTION!

James: Welcome to Truth or Dare with the Persona Cast! Here you get to torture... ahem, I mean "have fun" with all the characters. You may ask questions/give dares to the Persona3 and Persona4 crew. Send in your dares via reviews! Also, one other thing, I'm not the only host for the show tonight. Please welcome, Terra Branford!

*applause and cheer*

Terra: Hi everyone, I'm Terra Branford from Final Fantasy 6 or FFVI, and I will be co-hosting tonight's show along with James here.

James: That's right! Obviously we can't continue the show without truths or dares so please submit some in the reviews box!

James and Terra: *waving* SEE YOU LATER!

*loud applause and cheer*


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Kiss

**Author's Notes: I'm typing this at 5 in the morning so please forgive me if there are some mistakes.**

**Also, I don't own anything, only my story. All characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy…**

James & Terra: Welcome back to **Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast! **Tonight we have the first set of dares...Let's see; the first one is from TheImperfectDarkOne:

_All the characters: do you know about the social links_

_Yosuke: Attack the president of the US with your persona_

Terra: Well, that's quite short…

James: I know. Anyway, let's call in the vic-err, "participants"…

*the P3 and P4 cast falls from a trapdoor in the ceiling*

Koromaru: Bark! Bark!

Aigis: He says he wants to ask why we suddenly fell from the floor. Also, I myself seem to have gotten in an uncomfortable position…please stop licking me, Koro-san.

Ken: Can't…breathe…right here..oof!

Fuuka: Sorry Ken-kun but I'm also stuck right here..

Junpei: Ow! Hey, stop crushing me, Yuka-tan!

Yukari: Well how am I supposed to get off when I'M also stuck like this!

Mitsuru: Ugh...Akihiko, get off of me.

Akihiko: *ignoring Mitsuru* Hey Shinji, you know you're big, heavy and stuff, right? So GET OFF OF U-uhh, ME!

Shinjiro: Tell that to this two above me, dumbass.

Minako: Onii-san, please get off of me, you're heavy!

Minato: Can't you see what's above me?

*_Camera zooms out to reveal the Persona4 Cast piled on top of the P3 cast*_

Terra: Holy cow…

James: Let's not waste time and un-pile this mess...STAGEHAND!

*_5 minutes later*_

James: Okay, now that's everybody's on their feet again, there's a question for everyone from TheImperfectDarkOne, let's see, it says _Do you know about the social links?_

Everyone: WHAT'S A SOCIAL LINK?

Minato, Minako and Souji: Uhh…

James: Well, I guess not. *shrugs*anyway, Yosuke, attack the president of the US with your persona.

Yosuke: Okay. *teleports*

In the White House…

President: *finishing up a speech* …and thus, I declare-

Yosuke: *Busts into the conference room* Susano-o! Go!

President: WHAT THE- *gets hit by Garudyne and falls over*

Agent 1: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Agent 2: GET HIM! *points at Yosuke*

Yosuke: O.O Uhh, gotta go! Bye! *teleports*

Back in the studio…

News Reporter: Breaking News from the White House, US…

Yosuke: Wow, that was a close one. *wipes sweat off of forehead* What'cha doing?

James: Watching the news. Seems like you did it. Anyway, the next set of dares is from jiyulie.

_dear Minato. I dare you to make out with Akihiko for at least five minutes in front of Yukari Takeba. Souji can also join the fun if he wanted to 83 /pleasedon'tbrickmeforthis/_

Terra: Wait, what? *reads the dare again* What is this I don't even- oh, whatever. *pulls out a megaphone* MINATO! AKIHIKO!

Minato & Akihiko: Yeah?

Terra: You two have to make out with each other for five minutes in front of Yukari…Souji can join too if he wants. *looks at Souji*

Souji: No! *runs away*

Terra: That figures. He IS a guy after all. Okay then, do your dare.

James: *puts a hand around Ken's eyes*

Teddie: *Puts on Bear costume and runs away*

All guys: *faces away from Minato and Akihiko*

Minato & Akihiko: *stares at each other awkwardly* Okay… *makes out*

5 minutes and several groans of displeasure from the audience later…

Minato & Akihiko: I AM NOT LIVING THIS DOWN. *goes to puke in the corner*

James: *releases his hands from Ken's face* Good thing I have brain bleach handy! *drinks the brain bleach*

All girls: Holy… *stares*

Yukari: *Jaw drop* …

Terra: Um, hello? Yukari? *prods Yukari* we should take her to a shrink later. *continues to prod Yukari*

James: Agreed. Let's see, the next dares are from RandomReviewer123.

_Hmmm this looks like it'll be fun. :3_

_Before I give my dare/truth/whatever, I have a quick question for the Author/Host(s), hope that's okay. My question, are the P4 cast's Shadows going to be in this too?_

_Thanks for answering when/if you do and here's my dares/truths/whatever you want to call them ^^;;_

_Naoto - Do you know what Kanji's Shadow was like and if you do, do you know WHY it was like that?_

_Kanji - I dare you to admit your feelings to Naoto._

_Good luck with the story and I'm looking forward to more :)_

James: Actually, RandomReviewer123, the Shadows should arrive about…*looks at his wristwatch* now.

*Shadows appear from a trapdoor in the floor*

S. Rise: FEAST YOUR EYES! *humps a stripper pole*

S. Kanji: *in a girly voice* Somebody accept me!

S. Yosuke: *Flips everyone the bird*

S. Yukiko: *chuckles* Let us dance together, princes…

S. Teddie: Ignorance is bliss…

S. Chie: I am your mistress! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!

S. Naoto: Irritating patients! *fires her toy gun*

P4 cast: HOLY SHIT OUR SHADOWS ARE BACK! *readies weapon*

James & Terra: No, stand back…_we'll handle this._

*Several hundred SMG clips, Ultima casts and f-bombs later*

Shadows: *lies dead*

P3&P4 cast: *stares in awe*

James: *reloads his SMG* Well, guess we killed them. I'm sure the author can revive them later for use as "participants"…

Terra: Yeah, _participants…_ So I guess that means starting next chapter you can dare the shadows. But since we aren't finished yet…Kanji, admit your feelings for Naoto.

Kanji: W-Wha? Oh-err, uhh, okay! *goes to Naoto* Uh, Naoto, um, i….

Naoto: Yes? What is it, Kanji?

Kanji: Um, i…

One confession latah!

Kanji: *deep blush*

Souji: o_O

Naoto: *blushes* Kanji-kun…

James: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry to interrupt the drama but we still have dares left unfinished. The last dare is from The Silver Cricket-ow! *gets stomped in the feet by Yukari, who somehow has managed to recover from the Minato & Akihiko dare*

_Yukari and Junpei- kiss each other_

_Oh this shall be fun... :3_

Yukari: WHAT! I have to watch Minato and Akihiko-senpai make out, and now this!

Junpei: Ohhh…*blushes*

Terra: …Is it just me or did he just..?

James: Just give him a quick peck in the cheeks…

Yukari: W-What-Fine! But just this once! *kisses Junpei*

Junpei: *furiously blushes*

Yukari: Blech!

James: Well, with that dare done, we're finished for tonight. Please send in dares in the reviews. See you later!

*applause and cheer*


	3. Chapter 3: Chaotic Execution

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 3 for you. Enjoy…**

James: Welcome back to **Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast**! We have the next set of dares, first off is from h3AdS1aMM3r.

_Omg I don't usually do these things but here I go_

_Dear Minato and Minako: Howz about the two of you make out for say...10 minutes in front of EVERYONE._

_Junpei: take a picture of this and post it on Facebook_

James: …you've gotta be kidding me. Twincest? Damn…anyway, Minato, Minako?

Minato & Minako: *looks up from their 3DS* Yeah?

James: You guys have a dare, it says you two have to make out for 10 minutes or so in front of everyone. Now excuse me, I have to buy a f*ck ton of brain bleach…*leaves*

Terra: *hands Ken a manga*

Ken: What-Wait, this is my favorite manga! Thanks Terra-san! *runs to the backstage*

Terra: Okay, hold on..*wears a blindfold* Done! Okay, now you can do your dare.

Minato & Minako: Okay…*makes out*

10 minutes later!

Junpei: I've got it on tape! Now to-AHHHH! *gets beaten up mercilessly by the Arisato twins*

Biggs & Wedge: *randomly walks in from the left side of the stage* BRAIN BLEACH! GET YOUR BRAIN BLEACH HERE!

James:*walks onstage* Well, I guess I've missed the good stuff. Heh. Anyway, the next dares are from Bates…

_I dare Minato and Minako to tell the truth about their hidden moments, or how I would put it, sexcapades, seeing Souji didn't have any. . . Right?_

James: Sexcapades…I should write that one down. Anyway, let's not waste time, shall we? Guys?

Minato: Well, that's a rather, um, touchy subject…

Mitsuru: SPILL IT. NOW. *death glare*

Minato: Okay! Okay! I confess! I was..*rant continues for 5 minutes*

Afterwards..

Mitsuru, Yukari, Aigis: *looks at each other and furiously blushes*

James: …now THAT is unexpected.

Minako: Umm…

Akihiko & Shinjiro: *glares at Minako, then at each other*

Terra: Well, that's-yes, Souji?

Souji: Uhh, nope, I have nothing to say, go on! *sweatdrop*

Terra: Okaaay….*slightly backs away from Souji* Anyway, the next dares is from Rein Walker.

_I dare all p4 and p3 receive Mitsuru execute for at 2 hours..._

_Oh now they're gonna got nightmare for a week at least...XD_

James: "execute"? Wow. Mitsuru, the next dares are yours. It says you have to execute everyone…

Mitsuru: *evil smirk* Very well…Artemisia! Execute them all!

P3&P4 cast: OH SHI-AAAAAHHHHH!

2 hours later!

*everyone bar James, Terra and Mitsuru is curling in a fetal position*

Minato: Happy times…happy times…

Souji: Ice…Ice…Ice…

Minako: Nightmares…

James: Remind me to not get on her bad side…*gulps*

Terra: Y- Yeah, me too. *terrified look* O-oh yeah, there's still two dares left…let's see, this is from shinjixminako-lover0…

Dear minako

i dare u to make out with shinjiro for an hour xD

James: And this one is from Lazykid;

I dare Takaya (if he's available) to eat Fuuka's cooking while watching everyone else eat Shinji's cooking :)

James: Hmm...Oh yeah, I haven't introduced Strega. So…come in, I guess.

Takaya: Well, well, we have quite a crowd here..

Jin: Heh. Whatever.

Chidori: …

James: There's a dare for you, Takaya. You have to eat Fuuka's cooking while seeing everyone else eat Shinjiro's food.-Wait, why does the reviewer specify those two people? Unless…

Terra: Exactly. Now, Shinjiro, make a big buffet for everyone, and then make out with Minako somewhere outside this studio, because we already had enough of highly traumatizing make-out sessions. Fuuka, make anything you want, as long as it's for one person and ONLY one person. The kitchen is in the backstage. Now go, go, go!

Shinjiro: Hmph…*walks off to the kitchen*

Fuuka: O-okay! I'll do my best! *follows Shinjiro*

One Hour Later

Biggs & Wedge: DINNER'S READY!

Takaya: I'm supposed to eat this? *lifts up a smelly ball-shaped object*

James: Yes, that's a rice ball. Now eat it.

Takaya: Oooh, rice ball! My favorite-BLEGH! BWEH! *spits out the "rice ball"* WHO MADE THIS PIECE OF SHIT?

James: Pedobear made it. *rolls eyes*

Takaya: OHH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON PEDOBEAR I'M GONNA *continues to rant*

Terra: He actually fell for that?

James: Yeah…*sighs* Anyway, we're done for this chapter. As usual send in the dares via reviews.

James & Terra: SEE YOU LATER!

*applause and cheer*


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Springs FAIL

**Author's Notes: I am thinking about converting this story into a paragraph-style fic-you can still give truths/dares, of course, but via PM instead of review. But for now I'll stick to this format.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the (kinda long) fourth chapter…**

James & Terra: Welcome back to **Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast**! Before we begin the dares, there is someone we'd like to introduce. Please welcome Ryoji Mochizuki and the Velvet Room trio!

*roaring applause*

Ryoji: Hey guys!

Elizabeth: Hmm? Why do the hosts call us the "Velvet Room trio"?

Theo: I don't know the answer myself, sister.

Margaret: Let's just follow their wishes for once, shall we?

James: Alright, starting off is the dares sent by Bates.

_After seeing what I saw, there are two things on my mind. King's Game, without brain bleach, and Mystery Food X! The get-together edition! With Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Fuuka cooking!_

James: Okay...Persona4 cast, do the King's Game in the backstage since we don't want to risk having to bring brain bleach again here. Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Fuuka, the kitchen is in the backstage. Make sure you prepare enough portions for everyone.

P4 cast: Got it! *leaves for the backstage*

5 minutes later

Voices from the backstage: *drunkenly* Hey baby, wanna go for a walk?

VFtB 2: Chie, don't-*glass shatter* Aah! Now the kitchen is littered with dough!

Terra: *facepalms*

James: Now do you see why we put them backstage? Okay, the next ones are from bluepegasus9…

_I dare shinjiro to kiss minako XD_

Terra: Short but sweet, anyone?

Shinjiro: Wait, what the- *gets kissed by Minako*

Terra: Should we cart them off somewhere? Some of the cast members are starting to feel uneasy… *glances at the guys*

James: Mmm…nope, I guess. That is, as long as it doesn't devolve into make-out or _something worse_…

Terra: You mean-ah, forget it. Next!

James: *reads his PDA* This is from Twinkle Ace;

_hehe I dare Minato to confess that from all the girls that he dated, which one did he really loved the most?_

James: I think we all can agree that-

Minato: YUKARI! *runs over and hugs Yukari*

Yukari: I love you too! *returns the hug*

All girls: AWW THAT'S SO CUTE!

All boys: *smiles*

*"aww" s and "ooh"s are heard from the audience*

James: Indeed. Now I hate to ruin the drama, but there's still dares left. The next dares are sent by Mangakai07.

Since they already confessed their sexcapades. I dare Minato to confess who was better, Mitsuru, Yukari, or Aigis. And Minako has to do the same with Akihiko and Shinjiro!

Muhahaha! :)

Terra: I think Minato has already done more than that…*glances over at Minato, who is still making out with Yukari*

James: Okay, then where's Minako?

Biggs: Oh, you're lookin' for a lassie with red hair? Well she said she's going to take her boyfriend-Akihiko, I reckon-to a restaurant…what was the name? Wakizashi? Wackoff? Whatever.*shrugs*

Terra: O_O Wackoff just sounds soooo wrong….

James: So what should we do now?

Terra: Well…

Minako: *happily* we're back!

Akihiko: Sorry for the wait, she completely blew my wallet…I seriously don't think she can eat EIGHT full meals in a row o_O

James: Eight? What are you, frickin' Kirby? Anyway, the next dares are from Rein Walker.

_I dare Shinjiro to wear ballet uniform and dance ballet in front of p3 and p4 character with fluffy song played~_

_I hope he don't kill me later...please not...even in dream...XD_

Terra: This one is sent by shinjixminako-lover0.

_Dear Akihiko_

_I dare you to make out with shinjiro for 5 minutes_

James: Two in a row. Holy cow. Wait, that rhymes! I should write that one down. *pulls out a megaphone* SHINJIRO ARAGAKI!

Shinji: What do you want?

James: You have to wear a ballerina's costume and dance like an idiot- ahem, I mean dance to the fluffy song while everyone watches. Afterwards you have to make-out with Akihiko while still in your ballerina costume for 5 minutes. Now excuse me, I have to grab a camera…*walks off while laughing*

…

…

…

Shinjiro: WHAT. THE. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

15 minutes later…

*everyone was on the floor, giggling and laughing. Roaring laughter is heard from the audience*

Shinjiro: FUCK YOU. *leaves to drink bleepka*

James: *stops laughing* Oh sorry, I was carried away by all the laughter. Okay, next up is-

Biggs: SPECIAL DELIVERY!

James: Special delivery? *opens package* Hmm? Twelve tickets to the Hot Springs, courtesy of xxSelphiexx?

Terra: *turns to the girls* Hey guys! Free tickets to the Hot Springs for us!

Girls: YEAH! LET'S GO! *runs off*

*the guys minus James gather in a huddle*

Ryoji: Hey guys, why don't we check them out at the Hot Springs?

Junpei: Yeah! Maybe we could see some other hotties there too!

Minato: *sighs* Fine. But I'm not the mastermind this time so don't you dare blame me if it ever goes wrong.

Junpei: Great! What about you, Akihiko-senpai?

Akihiko: I don't know about this, but…fine, I guess.

Junpei: Souji-san? What about you?

Souji: I guess I can join too. Are you guys with me?

Yosuke: Wh-what the-uhh, got it!

Kanji: What? I have to go? Fine.

Ryoji: Awesome! That means you're coming with us Shinjiro-san! And you too, Theo and James!

Shinjiro, Theo, James: BUT WE NEVER AGREED TO-AAIIEE! *gets dragged along by Ryoji & Junpei*

In the Hot Springs

Yukari: Ahh…It feels so nice, coming back to the springs.

Minako: Yeah, especially since the last time we're here the boys peeked at us…

Mitsuru: At least we dealt with them accordingly_._

Minako: Yeah, _accordingly…_

_*Flashback*_

_Minako: Skadi! Niflheim!_

_Akihiko: AAAAGGHHHH!_

_*Present time*_

Minako: Good times, Good times…Overkill has never felt sweeter.

In a hidden stone alcove next to the springs

Ryoji: Okay, so here's the plan. We'll split into two groups. Each of you will circle the springs, taking pictures whenever you can. Use the steam to hide yourself from any nearby girls. We'll meet up at the North end of the springs and escape. *sees Minato raising his hand* Yes?

Minato: Two things about your plans. First, I'M the one who's supposed to come up with plans like that. Second, remind me why did we bring these three guys here? *points at Shinjiro, Theo, and James who gave him the finger in response*

Ryoji: *deadpan* Because I said so. *returns to briefing* Okay, we'll call this "Operation Emperor", on my belief that no plan can fail if it has a cool enough name. Let's go! *Exits the alcove, along with everyone else bar Shinjiro, Theo and James*

Several Minutes Later

Shinjiro: Are those guys gone far enough already?

James: Looks like it, but with all the steam I can't be sure about that.

Theo: Wait, perhaps I could help sense and locate them.

Shinjiro: You could?

Theo: As a matter of fact, yes, I could. Let's see…Hmm, they seem to have walked quite far away. I believe they're located 30 meters north from this alcove.

James: You sure? Then let's go!

Shinjiro: Yeah, let's get outta here before the girls show up and search this place. *leaves the alcove along with Theo and James*

Back with the girls…

*faint splashes*

Minako: Wait, was that…?

Yukari: Did you hear something?

Minako: Yeah, I think it's coming from that direction…*points at a large cloud of steam*

Yukari: Let's investigate. *walks off toward the steam*

Over at the boys…

Ryoji: I think I heard something...like splashes?

Minato: Damn! They found us! *points at two faint silhouettes moving towards them*

Akihiko: You're right! Let's run!

(**Author's Notes: From now on I'll be referring to the girls' side as "(Girls)" and the boys as "(Boys)".) Now, back to the story…**

**(Girls)**

Yukari: Wait a minute, is that-

Minako: My suspicions exactly. Let's chase after them!

**(Boys)**

Ryoji: Have we lost them yet?

Minato: There! *points at a hole under a rock* Let's hide there for now!

**(Girls)**

Yukari: Dammit, we lost them!

Minako: No, not quite…let's check that rock! *walks over and starts searching the rock*

…

...

…

Yukari: Wh-What the-

Minako: Just as I thought…

Fuuka: O-oh my…

*view swings to reveal that the boys are using the rock as a gathering/rendezvous point*

Junpei & Ryoji: DAMN IT. IT WAS THE PERFECT CRIME.

Akihiko: What the-

Minato: Oh shit…

Mitsuru: SILENCE! I WILL EXECUTE YOU ALL!

Minako: I can't believe this…Onii-san…WHY?

Aigis: Hasta la Vista! *readies guns & persona*

Teddie: I'm beary scared...

Kanji: Crap! We're surrounded!

Yosuke: I have to go to the bathroom…

Souji: Wait! I can explain-

Yukiko, Rise, and Chie: WE DON'T NEED EXPLANATIONS! SENPAI, YOU SICK PERVERT!

Naoto: Souji-san...How dare you…

Girls: *summoning their Personas* PREPARE TO DIE!

Boys: AAAHHHHH!

The Next Day

James: Well, let's just say they never found the bodies…brutal or overkill doesn't even begin to describe their punishments. Anyway, since everyone is here, alive and kickin' thanks to the author, let's continue with the dares. The next dares are sent by Foretoldlegends.

_Yukiko:see that orb right there...for an hour i need you to focus your strongest fire attack at the orb...i'll explain the details when it's finished_

_S. Teddie: I want you getting into a debate with Mitsuru for an hour on the topic of memories...and Jenpei record this i wanna see this someday in the future_

_oh and for an unannounced drop in...Elizabeth and Margaret are tagging along...think of it as my treat_

Terra: Actually, Elizabeth and Margaret are already here. Anyway, Yukiko, the target orb is right over there, in the corner. Good luck.

Yukiko: Got it! *runs off to the Orb* Amaterasu! Agidyne!

1 Hour Later

Yukiko: Agidyne! Agidyne! Agi-

James: Alright, times up. Let's continue with the next- *sees Mitsuru and S. Teddie arguing about memories near the corner of the stage* Well what do you know, it's on. Now where's my popcorn….

S. Teddie: Memories are useless...all will eventually be forgotten, left to rot…why do you keep cherishing them while you know you will eventually forget it?

Mitsuru: Our memories are important! I'll never forget anything! My memories…my past, no matter how painful it may be, are worthy of remembrance!

S. Teddie: No, they aren't.

Mitsuru: Yes, they are!

S. Teddie: NO!

Mitsuru: YES!

S. Teddie: NO!

Mitsuru: YES!

S. Teddie: NO!

Mitsuru: YES!

S. Teddie: NO!

Mitsuru: YES!

S. Teddie: NO!

Mitsuru: NO!

S. Teddie: YES!

Mitsuru: NO!

S. Teddie: YES!

Mitsuru: Hmph, if you say so. *pulls a lever near her*

S. Teddie: What the- AAAH! *falls from a trapdoor below him*

Junpei: I got it on tape!

Terra: Well…that's it? Oh wait, there's still more. Damn. Okay, the next dares are from TheImperfectDarkOne.

_Okay I have more truths and dares:_

_Souji, Minako, and Minato: Fight in a battle royal with all of your personas. ALL OF THEM! Whoever loses will have to play superman 64!_

_All the girls minus Mitsuru and Aignis: Make a feast for everyone else except the losers of the battle royal_

_Naoto: Is it true that you were the one who cooked the christmas cake and everyone else just watched?_

James: And here's another from Phil.

_I dare Igor to explain what the "links" do ^^_

Terra: And the last one for today comes from NoName.

_I dare Shinji, Minako and Akihiko do anything they want to Takaya_

James: First off, apologies to Phil, but Igor aren't in the show so we can't do the dare. Now for the battle royale…this is gonna be one hell of a show. *pushes a button that said "convert studio to coliseum"*

*the studio turns into a coliseum*

In the arena

Souji: I have to fight you guys two on one?

Minato: Actually it's a free for all. Anyway…you ready, sis?

Minako: Ready as I'll ever be, brother. *summons her Persona* Orpheus Telos! Thunder Reign!

Minato: Heh! *summons his Persona* Messiah! Megidolaon!

Souji: *summons his Persona* Izanagi-no-Okami! Maragidyne!

James: *sitting in the commentator's seat* Alright, it's on! And I still have my- Hey! Where's my popcorn?

Terra: *eating James' popcorn* You gotta admit, everyone loves popcorn. *looks at an angry James* What?

In the audience's seats

Yukari: GO MINATO-KUN!

Junpei: YEAH! MINATO! MINATO!

Fuuka: Go for it Minato-kun!

Akihiko: I know you can do it Minako!

Mitsuru: Do your best Arisato!

Shinjiro: Hmph…

Ken: I'm with you Minako-san!

Koromaru: Arf! Bark!

Aigis: He says he will support both Minato-kun and Minako-san. As for me, I shall also cheer for both of you. Activating support mode…

Yosuke & Teddie: Go Souji-senpai!

Yukiko, Rise, and Chie: YOU CAN DO IT SENPAI!

Kanji: Get 'em senpai!

Naoto: …

Several Minutes Later

Terra: And the winner is…MINATO!

*roaring applause and cheer from the audience*

P4 cast: T_T Souji…

Akihiko, Ken, Shinjiro: T_T Minako…

James: T_T My popcorn…

Terra: Oh come on, it's just a bag of popcorn. Don't be such a wuss! Anyway…*converts coliseum back to studio*

Terra: Alright, Souji, Minako, since you lost the battle royale, you had to play Superman 64 while watching everyone else eat in front of you.

Minako & Souji: WHAT!

James: *sighs* Girls, start cooking a feast for everyone except for those two over there.*points at Minako & Souji who is currently playing Superman 64* as usual, the kitchen is in the backstage.

Girls: Got it! *runs off to the kitchen*

10 Minutes later

*glass shattering, panicked screams and yelps are heard from backstage*

James: *sarcastic* Yep. TOTALLY no problems or anything unusual, nope…

20 Minutes later

Biggs & Wedge: THE FOOD IS READY!

Girl's voice 1: … she almost ruined it!

Girl's voice 2: Yeah, if it weren't for Yukari-chan and Naoto-san, we'd be doomed right now…

Girl's voice 3: Oh, you guys owe us big time.

Girl's voice 4: We know…

James: Well, since the cooking's done, Naoto, a question for you, is it true that you were the one who cooked the christmas cake and everyone else just watched?

Naoto: Um, yeah, why do you ask?

James: It's a question from TheImperfectDarkone. Now for the last one…Shinjiro, Minako, Akihiko, do anything you three want with Takaya.

Shinjiro, Minako, Akihiko: Is that so…*turns to Takaya with an evil grin on their faces*

Takaya: O.O *flees the studio*

Shinjiro, Minako, Akihiko: *chases after Takaya*

James: Okay then, with the last dare done, we're finished for tonight. Send in the dare as usual via reviews.

James & Terra: SEE YOU LATER!

*applause and cheer*

**Author's Notes: For those who don't know what's a bleepka, it's brain bleach mixed with vodka. The application of it should be obvious… **


	5. Chapter 5: It's Been A While

**Author's Notes: The reason why I updated late is because:**

**House Of The Dead Overkill.**

**Exams and homeworks.**

**Writer's Block.**

**Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. Also, I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as funny or satisfying as the previous chapters. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5…**

James: Welcome back to **Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast**! Starting off tonight is the dares sent by h3AdS1aMM3r.

* * *

><p><em>Gosh, I'm here again.<em>

_Souji and Minato, saviour and great seal? I dare you to have a duel to the death with ur most awesome personas and TRY not to kill anyone in the process._

_Junpei(yes it's u, I don't care XD): try to record it and NOT die_

* * *

><p>James: Heh, this'll be fun. SOUJI! MINATO!<p>

Souji & Minato: Yes?

James: You two have to fight to the death using your best personas without killing anyone else. Junpei will record the whole thing…if he can last through the duel without getting killed by you two.

Junpei: *gulps* Okay…*start recording*

Souji & Minato: *starts fighting*

One Chaotic Fight Later

Souji: *lies dead*

Junpei: *shows up with one injured eye* I got it on tape…

Terra: Wait, what happened to your right eye?

Junpei: I was smacked in the face by a golf club...

James: But no one-*looks at Souji's golf club* Oh. Good thing I have this revival beads! *uses a revival bead on Souji* Anyway, let's continue with the dares. The next one is sent by- Wait, nameless? Fine, from now on all anonymous, nameless dares like this will be labeled as _Nameless_.

* * *

><p><em>I dare shoji meguro the soundtrack guy for persona 3 to attempt to summon the persona orpheus telos as his first persona then minato and minako beat the crap out of the original orpheus for not be tougher<em>

* * *

><p>James: What is this I don't even-<p>

Terra: Unfortunately we can't use the dare because, well, real-life figures aren't allowed here.

Yosuke: But the one where I'm supposed to attack the president-

Terra: THAT'S a different story…next!

James: This one is from oerba yun hope.

* * *

><p><em>Minato and minako I dare you to fight each other with Lucifer's blades 3 somas each and helel whoever wins gets to make out with whoever they want as long as they're in the same room<em>

* * *

><p>Minato &amp; Minako: Okay…? *starts fighting*<p>

One Big Duel Later

Minato: *lies dead*

James: Wait, where is-*sees Minako making out with Akihiko in the corner* Yeah, should've seen that coming. Alright then, the next dares comes from Serenity and Chaos.

* * *

><p><em>All boys must crossdress very convincingly! Same with the girls! Also Minato gets waist length long hair and keeps it! Let the Stupid Sexy Minato begin! (For author, you do know what stupid sexy flanders is right? If not find out!) I dare Minato to obliterate (which is way worse than Mitsuru's execute) everyone he hates or is mad at! Also the hair stays no matter what! Teddy must kiss rape Kanji like in club escapade again... and Kanji must like it! Minato and Minako can have... a pet Pikachu and Pichu! :3 And Ryoji must knee Akihiko for kissing Minato! And Akihiko gets... protein cake! I dare everyone to battle against pkmn trainer red! (They'll all lose since Red is epic!)<em>

* * *

><p>Terra: That is…a long list of dares...<p>

James: I know, I know. First order of business is to "enhance" Minato's hair…

Minato: What do you-*hair magically grows to waist length* AAH! MY HAIR!

Boys: *stares at Minato*

Minato: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT! *notices his hair* Oh.

James: So that's what the reviewer means by "Stupid Sexy Minato"…Oh well. Next… *reads the dares* EVERYONE. CROSSDRESS. NOW.

*beat*

Everyone: …What.

James: I SAID EVERYONE CROSSDRESS NOW!

Everyone: WHAAAAATT?

30 Minutes Later

James & Terra: *sees the P3&P4 cast in drag* HAHAHAHAHA!

*roaring laughter is heard in the audience*

P3&P4 cast: SHUT UP! *embarrassed*

Terra: Ahaha…oh, sorry. I was too carried away with the laughter…next!

James: Minato, obliterate anyone you really hate.

Minato: Heh…*looks at Takaya with an evil grin*

Takaya: OH CRAP-

Minato: *summons Messiah* DIE!

_**{MISSING REEL-WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE}**_

Takaya: *Nothing but a black spot is left from him*

Everyone: *jaw drop* O.O

Minato: So...Who's next?

James: No thanks! Anyway, let's continue…Teddie- Wait, where's Teddie?

Random stagehand 1: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Random stagehand 2: HE'S HIGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Teddie: *shows up while being horribly drunk* HaaaEyyy BeeyYYyBbBByyy *hic* WWanna *hic* gGo Fooorr *hic aAa Waaallllkkkk? *looks at Kanji* Ohh HHHeeyyy thaaarrr GuuurrrLllL *hic* KissKiSkIsssisKSisiss~~

Kanji: WHAT THE FU-

_**CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED **_

Biggs & Wedge: *randomly walks in from the left side of the stage* BRAIN BLEACH! GET YOUR BRAIN BLEACH HERE!

Terra: …I did NOT saw that one coming. *faints*

James: Coming? Don't you mean cumming- *gets unamused looks from everyone* okay, okay, coming! Ugh...can't a guy tell a joke?

Biggs: *looks at James* Wrong timing dude. *returns to the BB cart* BRAIN BLEACH! BRAIN BLEACH FOR FREE…

James: *sigh* Alright then, let's continue. *reads the dares* SEND IN THE MONS!

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

Pichu: Pi! Pichu! Pichuuh~

Minato: *smiles at Pikachu*

Minako: AWW A PICHU- KYAAH! *gets zapped by Pichu* Good boy… *faints*

James: I think he doesn't like you. Heh. Alright then, on with-

Ryoji: *knees Akihiko in the crotch* THAT'S FOR STEALING MY MINATO!

Akihiko: *on the floor, dropping his protein cake and cupping his nuts* Meine Hoden!

James: *winces* Ouch, that's gotta hurt for a week. Anyway…*pushes a button that says "Teleport to Whatever Place the User Damn Well Pleases*

Top of Mt. Silver…

Red: … *turns to face the cast*

Minako: Is that Red?

James: Ya think, Captain Obvious? *loads his SMG and charges at Red* LEEROOY JEEENKIIINS!

One-tenth of a second later…

Everyone: *lies de- ahem, I mean whited out*

Red: …

**The Author: Revive… *sigh***

Back at The Studio

James: Okaay…maybe rush-attacking Red wasn't such a good idea after all…

Terra: *glares at James* Anyway, the next dares comes from _Nameless_.

* * *

><p><em>Takaya i dare u to jump off a cliff AND TRY TO DIE THIS TIME! UR A QUEER JIN! And i dare chidori to make out with junpei for 20 minutes<em>

* * *

><p>Jin: I HEARD THAT!<p>

Takaya: *smells rice balls* Oooh, rice balls! Must ha-AAAAH! *falls of a cliff that appears out of nowhere*

*screams, followed by gruesome chomping noise*

James: Killer piranhas, people. Next- *sees Junpei skipping away with Chidori* …And then they lived happily ever after. Ha. *shrugs* Alright, the next dares are sent by Rein Walker.

* * *

><p><em>Oh crap...I can't stop laughing when I look at the dare I make...XD<em>

_Another dare! I dare shinjiro to watch the saddest movie in the world while other seeing him crying while eating popcorn!_

_Oh...I really like to tease him in many ways...I got many dare to him in my mind~_

* * *

><p>Terra: This one comes from Kaito Arisato;<p>

* * *

><p><em>Can i give a dare?<em>

_if u allow me,i dare minato to make out with mitsuru for 20 minutes. ^^_

* * *

><p>James: And the next one comes from TT.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I dare Shinji to watch the movie Hachiko with Koro-chan beside him XD<em>

* * *

><p>Mitsuru: Well then Arisato, shall we?<p>

Minato: Gladly. *leaves the studio*

Terra: So…let's get this on, then. *pushes a button that says "Convert the Studio To Whatever Place The User Damn Well Pleases*

The Theatre

Shinjiro: A movie? Seriously? *sigh* Let's just go, boy.

Koromaru: Arf!

One Movie laytah!

Koromaru: *whimper*

Shinjiro: *misty-eyed* That…that dog… *sniff*

James: *eating popcorn* Well, nice movie. Oh yeah, anyone want a pack of Kleenex?*holds up an empty pack of Kleenex* Hey! Where's the- *sees the girls wiping their tears using the tissues*Ohh…*sweatdrop* anyway, let's go back to the studio. *pushes a button that says "Convert the Studio to Whatever Place the User Damn Well Pleases*

Back In the Studio

James: Alright then, time for the next dares.

Terra: This dares are sent by xxSelphiexx;

* * *

><p><em>Since the hotsprings one was chosen, this time let's...have Ryoji kiss Minako in front of Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken, and Minato (overprotective older brother :D?)<em>

_Then...Have all the girls participate in a cooking contest and have the guys be the judges (Koro can participate if he wishes). No helping each other out while cooking. All girls are to cook the same dish._

* * *

><p>Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken, Minato: YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MINAKO.<p>

Ryoji: *stares at Minato with a deadpan look* …You do realize you won't be able to be taken seriously with your hair?

Minato: Wh-what- *looks at his hair* AAAH! MY HAIR!

Ryoji: *quickly grabs Minako and runs away*

Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken: HEY! NOBODY STEALS MY MINAKO! *chases after Ryoji*

Minato: My hair… wait, what am I doing here? *turns to see Ryoji running away with Minako* HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU JACKASS!

James: Now all we need is some Scooby Dooesque chase music…too bad it won't happen. Anyway, girls, cooking time. Yes, that includes you, Mitsuru and Aigis. Kitchen's backstage. Cook…let's see…ah yes, sushi should do the trick. And no helping each other out, _understand?_

Girls: WHAT!

Terra: You heard him, no helping each other. I'll watch you guys cook. Now go, go, go!

Girls (particularly Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Fuuka): Aw man… *walks backstage along with James & Terra*

15 minutes later

*screams, yelps, and f-bombs are heard from backstage*

Boys: Oh crap…

30 minutes later

Biggs & Wedge: DINNER'S READY!

One (not-so-savory) meal later…

James: …and that's the last puddle of vomit left.

Girls: *sighs* We're not that bad you know…

Terra: I think the looks of the guys says otherwise… *glances at the guys who is still vomiting in the corner*

James: Agreed. Let's see, the next dares comes from Foretoldlegends.

* * *

><p><em>ok i'm back also...here are some new stuff and a twist at the end<em>

_first I have 3 other orbs_

_number one is Yoskue's win spells_

_number 2 is teddie's ice spells_

_number 3 is Kanji's electric spells_

_remember strongest spells...the reason why is I had a sword currently smelting and with those 4 orbs i'm crafting a sword that can combine elements to new combos and more combos after that for DIRE DIRE like moments like the end of a universe_

_Souji I want you and minato face the reaper together...with this golf club *cue an evil smile*_

_and to top it all off I dare the P3 girls to kiss the Souji and the p4 girls to kiss minato... oh and if anyone starts killing each other *pulls out a robot with a shotgun* he'll do the killing_

_goodbye for now_

* * *

><p>James: Alright, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, the orbs are over there.*points at three orbs in the corner* Best of luck.<p>

Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie: Okay! *runs off to the orbs* Persona!

One hour later…

Terra: *wearing earplugs* Are they done yet?

James: *wearing earplugs* Let me check…yeah. *walks off to the trio* Alright guys, times up, now stop your horribly incessant calling of attacks, personas, or whatever. Next…*takes off earplugs* oh yeah, _paging Doctor Fre-_ Wait a minute, Freud? What the fuck? *gets unamused looks* Fine, fine, I'll do it again. *sighs* _Paging The Reaper…_

*chain rattle*

Fuuka: *gasp* Be careful! I sense Death!

James: Ya think, Captain Obvious? Anyway…Minato, Souji, face the Reaper…using only this golf club.

Minato: WHAT!

Souji: How the hell are we supposed to face freaking DEATH with just a golf club?

James: I dunno, not my problem. *shrugs*

Minato: Crap…

30 Seconds Later

Minato & Souji: *lies dead*

James: Told ya so. *uses Revival Beads on the duo*

Terra: Let's just continue…Persona3 girls, kiss Souji. Persona4 Girls do the same to Minato.

Girls: WHAT!

James: Do it. Or perhaps you would like to meet this little guy? *holds up a toy robot with a bloody shotgun 100 times the size of itself*

Girls: NO THANKS WE'LL DO IT RIGHT AWAY!

One big or-err, kiss-fest later

Minato & Souji: *deep red blush*

James: Well, that wraps up- wait, there's more? Damn. Okay, this one comes from kawaiihikari1995.

* * *

><p><em>Lol this is funny as hell update soon. Also for the truths, for everyone do they know about the velvet room? N 4 the dare I dare the entire girl 2 dress up as cheer leader n make a cheer 4 Teddie!<em>

* * *

><p>You go bear XD!<p>

Everyone: WHAT'S A VELVET ROOM?

Minato, Minako, Souji: …

James: I'll take that as a no… *brief accusatory glance at Minato, Minako, and Souji* Anyway, girls, dress up as cheerleaders and make a cheer for Teddie. Me, I'm going to grab some snacks…

10 Minutes later

Girls (in cheerleaders costume): 3…2…1…

T!

E!

D!

D!

I!

E!

T-E-D-D-I-E!

YOU! GO! YOU! GO!

GOOO…TEDDIE!

*click*

*camera goes down to reveal Junpei taking a snapshot of the girls…uh, "bottom parts", if you know what I mean*

Junpei: Yes! I got it on my camera!

*ahem*

James: *ominously looks at Junpei* You know, _you shouldn't have done that…_

Minako: *falls from top of the cheer formation* GET HIM! *furiously points at Junpei*

Girls: YAAAAH! *breaks the formation and charges after Junpei*

Junpei: O_O FUUUUUUUUUCK! *frantically flees the studio*

*cue Big Ball Of Violence*

Junpei: W-Worth it…*keels over*

James: Again, _you shouldn't have done that…_ *ahem* Anyway, the next dares comes from TheImperfectDarkOne.

* * *

><p><em>I dare everyone to watch hiimdaisy's persona 4 comic dub online.<em>

I_ also want the Persona 4 cast versus the Persona 3 cast._

_Also Minato here's a shotgun, do whatever you want with it._

_And all the girls: read twilight_

* * *

><p>James: hiimdaisy huh? Well…let's watch this. *opens browser*<p>

Several Moments Later:

P3 cast, Yukiko, James & Terra: *On the floor, laughing*

Souji: WTF IS THIS?

Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie: O_O

Chie, Rise, Naoto: …that was…

James: Hahaha- *ahem* sorry, I was carried away by the laughter. Alright, here's the next one… *pushes a button that says "Convert the Studio To Whatever Place The User Damn Well Pleases*

In the Coliseum

P3 & P4 cast: *starts to fight*

James: *eating popcorn* Watching a show is never complete without popcorn!

Terra: Yeah… *relaxes on her seat*

One Big Fight Later

Souji: I WON! ALL HAIL SOUJI, BABY! WOOHOO!

Terra: *sighs* You're overreacting…well, let's go back.

Back In The Studio

James: Okay Minato, here's a-

Minato: FIRE! *fires his shotgun all over the place*

James: Okaaay…did not know he's such a trigger happy kid. Anyway…girls, read Twilight. *hands a novel that says "Twilight" on the cover*

Girls: Okay…? *starts to read*

10 minutes later

Terra: …

Minako: W-What is this I don't even-

Naoto: …you know, let's just forget what we just read.,.

Girls: AGREED.

James: Alright then, with that last- wait a minute, another dare? Ugh…fine, this is a PM dare from JudeMaxwell.

* * *

><p><em>I have two dares.<br>1: Souji has to go over to Chies house, he has to get her new copy of her favorite movie "Trial of the dragon" back to the studio, break right in her face... let's see what happens_

_2: Minako has to cook with Fuuka. Shinjiro has to EAT. IT. ALL._

* * *

><p>James: Short but sweet? Anyway…<p>

Souji: *walks onstage while holding a DVD* Hey Chie, wanna watch- *"accidentally" trips and lets go of the DVD, shattering it into pieces when it hit the floor* Oops, sorry Chie.

Chie: *face red with anger*Senpaiii… *quickly darts forward and Galactic Punt-ed Souji in the nuts, sending himflying*

Souji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

James: Note to self, never piss off Mitsuru and Chie. *slight shudder* anyway, Minako, cook with Fuuka. Make anything you want. You know where the kitchen is, right? Now go!

Minako: Okay! *walks backstage*

15 Minutes Later

Shinjiro: *pukes in the corner*

James: Wow, I sure as hell don't want to know what's in that stuff. Anyway with that dare done, we're finished for today. Send in the dares as usual…

James & Terra: SEE YA LATER!

*audience applause & cheer*

**Author's Notes: "Meine Hoden!" Is German for…nevermind, translate it yourself. Wouldn't want to ruin the joke now wouldn't I…**


	6. Chapter 6: Near The End Of The Year

James: Welcome back to **Truth or Dare With The Persona Cast**! Okay, first of all, we have a new co-host for the show. Please welcome Jachin!

*roaring applause and cheer*

Jachin: Hey guys, I'm Jachin, I'm new here, so please bear with me.

Terra: Okay then, the first dares tonight is sent by Rein Walker.

* * *

><p><em>I dare Mitsuru execute her shadow self while her shadow self do the same thing at her...man...never thought what happen if Mitsuru receive her own execution~<em>

* * *

><p>Terra: This one comes from Foretoldlegends;<p>

* * *

><p><em>well i'm back and...oh dammit i left my portal open and now zombies are on the loose hold on *5 minutes later with a bloody shotgun* i forgot to close my teleport anywhere portal...it's less time consuming but let the dares begin *pulls out a good long piece of paper*<em>

_Teddie:i want you to cook for the girls a bunch of brownies...and this robot will tell if it's real or not...if there is a O then yes, a X then no, a ? just give it to them anyways_

_Yoskue:i want to to leave the studio for 10 minutes and try to flirt with Ai...just tell us the results to make things easier_

_Margaret:sinse you're not getting independent dares i dare you to summon legion and go scare someone in the P3 world and just tell the results_

_Elizabeth:I dare you to summon 5 personas and then try to fuse it into a new one_

_Mitsuru:I want to know what happens if an execution of your was sent back to you...what would happen_

_Fuuka:your dare is to dress up like a teacher and teach junpei not only manners but actual knowledge as well...if that doesn't work then it doesn't work_

_Junpei:for the rest of the chapter I dare you to keep anything that blocks looking at your hair off_

_Chie:for any dare you gotta do now or whenever you don't have one...you now have long hair *poofs chie with long hair*_

_Yukiko:i dare you to take a bug and throw it into an incinerator...reason why...idk just bored_

_Souji:eat a whole 2 gallons worth of naoto's pudding...you'll puke from eating to much so i want it to at least make it worth it by being well made *stares at the bad cooks*_

_Minato:give Koromaru a bath with a hose...eh i'm bored so i'm giving lame dares but i want all characters with individual dares_

_Minako:get your pichu to like you if it doesn't yet_

_Kanji:make a biscuit out of sewing materials_

_Koromaru:chase kanji because i think there's a biscuit in his back pocket_

_Chidori:here's a collar with a leash...see if that will tame junpei_

_Naoto:here's a few targets...without looking see if you can hit them_

_Kyoji:i dare you to drink 2 gallons of milk non stop_

_Akihiko:you must watch all the police academies without laughing_

_Shinjiro:i got nothing in considering for you...hmm maybe play a bunch of video games 1 week straight without food or sleep and two tubes for when you need to use the bathroom_

_aigis:you must drink 2 gallons of soda_

_Rise:i want you to distract the others during their dares if possible_

_now that all the dares are out i can leave...oh crap more zombie well then DEMONIC MEGIDOME *kills the zombies* well that's over...oops *sees souji flying*well he'll be fin...*hears a plane turbine rip souji to shreds* not my problem *leaves*_

* * *

><p>Jachin: Man, that's a lot of dares!<p>

Souji: *enters the studio* I'm here!

James: Wait what- oh, screw this. Okay, Mitsuru, execute your shadow. Did i mention the new P3 shadows is here?

*trapdoor to reveal shadow versions of the P3 characters*

Mitsuru: Hmph...Artemisia! Execute the shadows!

S. Mitsuru: ARtEMMissiAaA ExxXeccutte TheEeeEmmMM!

*boom*

*camera reveals what's left of the studio*

Mitsuru: *covered in ashes* Well...that's the last time i've done that...

James: *covered in ashes* Damn...

Terra: We should quickly rebuild this studio...let's hope it doesn't take very long...STAGEHAND!

Jachin: Uhh... *points at two skeletons standing at what was once the corner of the stage*

Terra: *looks at the skeletons* ...What.

**The Author: Restore!**

Several Moments Later

James: Well, let's never speak of that again...anyway, let's continue. Teddie, make a bunch of brownies for the girls.

Teddie: Okay! *goes backstage*

10 Minutes Later

Biggs & Wedge: BROWNIES FOR EVERYONE!

James: *eating brownies* Hey, this is actually pretty good...alright, on with the dares. Yosuke- Wait, where's Yosuke?

Yosuke: *walks onstage with a slap mark on his face* Here...

Jachin: Wait a minute, what happened to your face?

Yosuke: I was slapped by Ai-chan...

James: Wow, she must be quite fickle. Okay then, next!

Terra: Margaret, summon Legion and try to scare someone.

Margaret: Okay. *walks into a warp portal*

Several Moments Later

*frightened screams are heard from the portal, Margaret walks out*

Margaret: So...what do you think?

Jachin: Err, good job? Anyway...Elizabeth, fuse five random-

Elizabeth: Done! *shows a freaky, almost comically mutated persona comprised from different body parts*

James: *stares at the mutated persona* What the hell...

Terra: *backs off noticeably from Elizabeth* Okay...let's continue...Fuuka, dress up as a teacher and try to teach Junpei something... *whispers to self* aka manners...

Fuuka: Uh, okay? *walks backstage*

5 minutes later

Fuuka: *in full teachers outfit* Um, how do i look?

Junpei: Oooh, Fuuka? *stares at Fuuka*

Fuuka: W-W-Wha-Oh! *blushes*

James: I think we all can see where this is going very nicely...

Jachin: *facepalm* Dude, what a pervert! Fine then, on with the dares...Junpei, take off your cap for the rest of the chapter.

Junpei: What! No way! I sure as hell not gonna take off my cap! E-VER!

Yukari: *in a blatantly sarcastic, mocking tone* BALD! BALD! BALD!

James: Just take off your hat! I mean it can't possibly be THAT bald-*removes Junpei's cap to reveal the shining baldness inside* WHOAMYGOD!

Everyone: BALD! BALD! BALD!

Terra: MY EYES! *eyes cartoonishly melts and she falls to the ground*

*boom*

*camera reveals what's left of the studio*

**{MISSING REEL- WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE}**

James: *with goggles on* If it weren't for the author and this goggles our eyes would be left a silly white puddle on the ground...

Terra: *with goggles on* Yeah...wait, "white puddle" just sounds sooo wrong... Okay then, next!

Jachin: *with goggles on* Chie..."hair enhancement". *waves hand*

Chie: Wait what- *hair magically grows to waist length* MY HAIR! RUINED!

Minato: Congrats, welcome to the club.

*kick*

Minato: *flying away* MYYYY TEEESSSSTIIIIICCLLEESSSS... *crash*

James: *stares* ...well, damn! Okay, let's move on. Yukiko, throw a dead cockroach using your own hands into an incinerator.

Yukiko: *disgusted* EW! I HATE BUGS! ESPECIALLY COCKROACHES! GROSS! *runs backstage*

Several Moments Later

Yukiko: EW! EW! EW!

Terra: ...you do realize you could wash your hands at a sink? Anyhow...Souji, eat a lot of Naoto's pudding.

Souji: Fine...?

20 Minutes Later

Souji: *comically bloated from the pudding* BUUUUUUUUUURP.

Terra: Ew! How rude!

Jachin: Yes, yes, we get- *BURP* Okay, a little bit- *BURP* This is starting to get on my nerves- *BURP* Stop it- *BURP* I said stop- *BURP* *BURP* *BURP* GODDAMMIT SOUJI I FUCKING SAID STOP IT! *picks up a baseball bat and lunges at Souji*

Souji: *still bloated* BuUuuRr-AAAAAAHHHHHH! *gets hit by Jachin's baseball bat*

James: HOME RUN! *audible audience groan* ...Can't resist saying that...okay then, let's move on. Minato-

Minato: Done. *holds up a very soaked, very wet Koromaru*

Terra: What the...what did you do to him?

Minato: I gave him a bath with a hose at full blast. Kinda like a Hydro Pump. *drops a whimpering Koro on the floor* Eh, he's not my problem now. *shrugs and leaves*

James: You...are you secretly a dog-hating psycho or what? Fine...let's just forget what happened.

Jachin: Yeeeessss...let's continue. Minako, get your Pichu to like you...*sees Minako getting frantically chased & Thundershocked by a happy Pichu* Welll, so who's the boss right here, huh? Hehe.

James: Yup, she's getting juuuust fine, now all we need is some Yakety Sax. How unfortunate i don't have it...well, on with the dares, i guess.

Terra: Kanji, make a biscuit out of sewing materials, if that is even possible...*sigh*

Kanji: On it!

10 Minutes Later

Kanji: Aaaannnddd I'm done- *gets bitten by a now-dry Koromaru in the ass (literally!), who apparently smells a biscuit in his pocket* AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD GET THIS WILD DOG OFF MY ASS! YAAAAAHHHHH!

Terra: Just how crazy can this place be?

James: Answer: In a few minutes, a whole more than you can ever possibly imagine.

Jachin: That really doesn't sound good...well, let's continue. Chidori, here's a collar, put it on Junpei.

Chidori: Okay.

*several moments later*

Junpei: *on all fours, licking himself, wagging his butt as if it was a tail, and in general acting like REAL MAN- er, DOG* Woof! Woof!

Terra: *jawdrop*

Jachin: Well, I guess you're right on the money about the crazy...

James: Indeed, now we need a chain...maybe a Red Chain? Anyway...Naoto, here's a blindfold and a custom air gun. The targets are over there in the corner. Good luck.

*5 Seconds Later*

Terra: She's wasted an entire clip _that_ fast? Heh, well I'm sure she's mi- PERFECT BULLSEYE?

Naoto: I told you so. Hmph. *leaves*

Terra: ...What.

James: Yep, let's continue, Ryoji, drink 2 gallons of milk.

*2 huge bottles of milk with "Moo Moo Milk" appear out of nowhere*

Ryoji: *gulp*

*Several Minutes Later*

Ryoji: *BUURRRPPP*

James: I can see where this is going nicely...

Terra: *sighs*

Ryoji: *BBUURRPP* AAAAAHHHHHH! *sent flying far away by Jachin*

Jachin: *holding a baseball bat* Ha.

Terra: Woah. Anyway, Akihiko, watch the entire Police Academy Show without laughing.

Akihiko: Challenge Accepted.

*2 Minutes Later*

Akihiko: *on the floor, laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Terra: You Fail. Well then, are we done-oh, one more dare left? Aigis, drink 2 gallons of soda.

Aigis: A Mission. 3...2...1...GO!

*Several Moments Later*

James: *surrounded by bubbles* OHGODTHEBUBBLESTHEY'RE-

*boom*

*camera reveals what's left of the studio*

**{MISSING REEL- WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE}**

**Author's Notes: I AM VERY SORRY. Making you readers wait 3 months** **for such a bad chapter..Ii apologize about Rein Walker and Foretoldlegends' dares being the only one featured/the chapter being very short, doing the entire reviews' quota would take me a lot longer to finish this chapter. Again, I AM SORRY.** **Well, I hope you enjoyed it... *sigh***


End file.
